


Block Unknown

by ChesterFace



Series: Scary Stories [1]
Category: Block Uknown
Genre: Blood and Violence, Book 1: Block Uknown, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Past Domestic Violence, Scary, Thriller, Violence, block unknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterFace/pseuds/ChesterFace
Summary: A cell block haunted with eerie phantoms and demons that will follow you home, haunt your nightmares, and drive you insane... But what happens when the dark phantom isn't a phantom at all?





	Block Unknown

_“Crawling out the back door, didn’t leave a mark,_

_No one knows it’s you, Miss. Jackson._

_Found another victim,_

_But no one’s gonna find Miss Jackson.”_

\- Panic!at the Disco _“Ms. Jackson”_

  


Ominous and eerie, the abandoned building loomed dark and silent amongst the forest, spanning almost three football fields. Most of the windows and doors were covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime, looking as if things had once been hurled from them. Broken glass and trash littered the moist ground with pieces of crumbling walls. That which remained standing was covered in old graffiti, vines, and moss. The air was unnaturally cold and smelled almost unbearably musty. Torchlights and cameras at the ready, five unassuming teens and a girl of eight years old wearily stepped into the collapsing remains of cell Block A.

As the group treaded carefully through the crumbling doorway, three of the teens took out old polaroid cameras, snapping pictures of anything they passed. The three, nervous and excited, quickly shook the photos, shoving them haphazardly into their packs. They turned toward each other and silently split into pairs, walking in opposite directions. Shivers ran down the spines of Sam and Dean as they turned down a long corridor. The sound of their footsteps echoing across the peeling walls and rusty doors. The siblings tried every door they passed. Stepping into several rooms, Sam and Dean called out to the spirits. They would take a few minutes in every room, anxiously waiting for a sign from the restless ghosts that had been trapped within the walls. There was no answer as the teens waltzed from room to room down the corridor, occasionally Dean snapped a photo before carelessly slipping it in his pack. They were halfway down the the corridor when one of the dirt covered doors behind them slammed shut, halting the siblings in their tracks. Gradually, they turned around, shining their torches down the inky corridor. Sam and Dean jumped when the peeling door next to them slammed shut and started to shake violently. The teens slowly took a trembling step back, their faces pale. Without warning, Dean sprinted down the hallway, dragging a frightened Sam behind him, her hand trembling in his as they ran. Their frantic footsteps echoing through the corridor and rooms they quickly passed. Finally, at the end of the long corridor stood a large metal door, where the teens slid to a stop before collapsing onto the filthy concrete floor.

Adley and Jax casually walked down the short, winding corridors, occasionally stopping to take a photo or take a closer look inside one of the rooms. Jax’s small talk and both of the teens footsteps echoed across the small corridors, bouncing off the peeling doors and crumbling walls. Adley stopped halfway down the short hall. Holding out a freckled hand, she motioned for Jax to be quiet. She tilted her ear toward the ceiling searching for the little sounds she had just heard. Her face furrowed in concentration. Jax gave his friend a questioning look. He almost questioned her actions, when he heard it too: THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP. It sounded as if someone was stomping across the cracked floor above. Jax paled and took a stumbling step in the opposite direction of the stairs, almost dropping the camera as he did so. Adley just smiled at him, pulling out her polaroid camera and snapping a picture of the room they were passing. She chuckled at Jax’s reaction as she passed him and waltzed down the hall. Adley turned, signing for Jax to hurry or they’ll never get a picture of the phantom noise. He reluctantly followed Adley down the corridor as her little red ponytail swayed back and forth.

Cora’s polaroid camera ran out of film by the time they had entered another Block of the large building. Embry made out the words “Block C” on the sign above the large, rusted door outside the winding hall. Broken toys and stuffed animals littered the filthy tiled floor. Cora’s face saddened as she kneeled down, her tiny hands closing around an old Raggedy Ann doll. She gave the doll a once over, noticing that part of the red yarn hair was tangled and missing, its little white dress and stockings were dirty and ripped. Silently, Cora set the small doll back on the ground and followed Embry.

The feeling of dread was overwhelming as Cora and Embry made their way down the eerie corridor. Cora instinctively reached out and took Embry’s free hand in her tiny ones. Embry sadly smiled down at her little sister as the dread slowly lifted. Suddenly Cora stopped midway down the hall, tugging at Embry’s sweater sleeve. Both girls stopped, turning to face the open door to their left. A wave of dread spilled from the room, crashing into the girls. Shaking it off, Cora tugged at her sister’s sleeve again, beckoning her to follow. Yet, with no anvil. Instead, Embry blinked and motioned for her sister to go ahead without her. Cora just shrugged, taking the video camera from Embry, who had to sit down from the overwhelming sense of dread, and left her with the small pack and empty camera. Cora made her way past the peeling door and through the crumbling doorway.

The room was small with no windows or openings on any of the walls. Instead, cracked, old drawings lined the walls along with two wooden bedframes. Instead of mattresses, the bed frames had two thin planks of wood that lined the bottom of them. Again, the floor was littered with children’s toys and small pieces of clothing. Neither of the girls noticed as the door of the small room slowly closed by itself. There was a click of the lock on the doorknob, and Embry stood from her sitting position in the hall, and Cora whipped around to face the door that stood between her and her sister. The dread from moments ago was quickly replaced with a chilling fear and a sense of urgent panic. Embry quickly tried the locked knob, noticing that it did not, in fact, have a lock. Instead, she started banging on the door, screaming to Cora who stood in the midst of the small room, paralyzed with fear. Cora’s hands tightened around the handle of the live video camera, clutching it until her mocha colored hands were white.

Although a dim illumination came from Embry’s discarded torchlight in the hall, the only light in the room came from a small, red blinking dot, telling Cora that the camera was still recording, and the dim camera screen which showed everything in night vision. With a rough, grinding sound, out of the corner of her eye, Cora saw something cross the room. As Cora’s trembling figure turned, she noticed that a small teddy bear from beside the door had been moved to sit at the end of one of the beds, staring at her with the one eye it still had left. Cora slowly took a few steps back, making her way to one of the corners in the room. She nearly tripped, stumbling over an old monkey doll. Its clothes were faded and torn, and its mouth eerie resembled that of a sadistic clown, as the doll coldly stared up at Cora, making her blood run cold. Its piercing black eyes and long eyelashes blinked and the monkey’s formidable smile seemed to grow as it stared up at Cora’s tear covered face. Cora dropped the camera, stumbling backwards into the wall behind her. She slid down the wall. Silent sobs shook her small body as she pulled her knees to her heaving chest. With the sound of crackling paper, the drawings ripped themselves from the walls and tumbled to the floor. Without warning, the beds were thrown against the wall beside Cora. She shut her eyes. A blood curtailing scream escaping her mouth that could be heard from the other end of the building, where Sam and Dean had stopped only a moment, listening to the little girl’s piercing scream. The toys were roughly ripped from their places on the floor and thrown around the room and into opposing walls. Cora shook and sobbed into her knees, as things around the room were being thrown and broken, and her sister tried to break through the thick peeling door. A small glass baby doll shattered just three inches from the small girls shaking body, slicing her shoulder and back with tiny shards of glass, leaving her bleeding and screaming for her teenage companions.

After everything settled and the ringing in Cora’s ears stopped, she noticed the piercing pain in her back and left shoulder. She slowly raised her head, and noticed the feeling of warm liquid coming from her nose. She quickly wiped away with her sleeve. There was a thunderous banging sound coming from the door, making Cora hide her face again. Fresh tears left new tracks down her dirty face. The door swiftly opened and there was a THUMP as Embry fell into the room, promptly catching herself with her hands. Her heart nearly stopped as Embry saw her small, trembling sister in the far corner of the room, next to a pile of splinters and broken toys. Under Cora’s ripped clothes were hundreds of cuts and gashes, staining her clothes and curly hair with blood. Her head was buried in her knees as her little body shook. Embry stood and slowly made her way over to Cora, trying not to startle her. Cora started to shake and sob violently as Embry knelt down and put her hands on Cora’s small arms. When Embry called her name worriedly, a rush of relief flowed through Cora as she slowly looked up at her pale sister. Both Embry’s blue eyes and Cora’s hazel ones were bloodshot from crying. Cora leapt into her older sister’s arms, and buried her head in the crook of Embry’s neck. She kissed the top of Cora’s big curly hair, and rubbed the unscathed part of her back. Embry picked up the camera before promptly leaving the room. The small girl’s eyes were like rivers of black tar, running down down her cheeks and staining the small garment that covered her skinny body. Her sick smile growing into a menacing grin as she watched both trembling girls promptly leave her old room. Embry shut the door behind her before pulling a can of red spray paint, marking a large X across the door, gathered their things in the hall and walked quickly back down the hall. A dauntingly cold darkness washed down the corridor as a whispery phantom slipped into the shadows and the last door was slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> ChesterFace here! Thank you for reading my first story on AO3! Sorry if it kinda sucks... It IS my first time publishing here, but you can check me out on Wattpad as well. My username is darkangel826... I know this is super cheesy and short so far and I apologize... I promise with time I will keep getting better as I go though my Writing courses.


End file.
